The Night Before
by Symphonic Aria
Summary: What did Felix do the night before the Volturi left for Forks? How does he cope? A short look into Felix's mind as I see it, in a one-shot songfic - Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap.


This is a one-shot I came up with some time ago. The summary pretty much tells you all, so the only thing left for me to write up here is...

I don't own anything you may recognize, which includes the song and any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.

- Symphonic Aria

* * *

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall  
Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking feeling _

"Welcome! Welcome to Volterra!" The beautiful tour guide exclaimed as the group left the Palazzo dei Priori. They were headed towards the castle and the present group of tourists was excited to have this special opportunity while visiting Italy. Of course, there were those citizens of the town as well that had been invited along too. Even those who lived in Volterra weren't regularly allowed in the castle.

_Spin me round again and rub my eyes  
This can't be happening  
When busy streets a mess with people  
Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

As the large group passed the doors, some Volturi guards were stationed in the shadows. One in particular went by the name of Felix. He was a big, hulking man of an impressive stature. Like all vampires, he was exceptionally handsome. His olive complexion mixed strangely with the pale white of his skin and his dark brown hair was combed carefully and went to the base of his neck. His face was set with a hard expression, watching the tourists.

_Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines  
All those years  
They were here first_

One in particular caught his eye. She was a recent resident in Volterra, having only moved to the city about six months ago. Her name was Cecily Pierce and she was 22. She had moved in with her uncle and aunt and worked as a translator. She was a tiny young woman, maybe only about five feet tall. She normally had a bubbly, curious disposition, but she was also incredibly moody. Her long brown hair was flipped over her shoulder in a loose ponytail and she wore a white blouse with a flowing purple knee-length skirt. On her small, dainty feet she wore black flats.

How did Felix know all of these things?

Because he was seeing a Miss Cecily Pierce.

_Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity  
Of this still alive_

When Felix realized that Cecily was part of the tour group, his eyes widened. Waiting until the group was almost into the next hallway. He darted out of his hiding place and grabbed Cecily back. She jumped and whipped around quickly, only to gasp.

"Felix! How – "

"Hush dear. Come with me."

And so, he whisked her away for the private tour that would lead her away from the dangers at the end of the castle.

* * *

_Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines  
(Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears  
They were here first_

It was evening and there was a knock on Felix's door. They hadn't waited for an answer and in came Demetri. He was shocked to see his best friend with a little girl. No wait, not quite; she just looked small next to Felix. They were smiling, laughing, and Felix kissed her on her pink lips.

"Ahem."

Felix and his "pet" (as Demetri thought) snapped their attention their attention to the doorway. Demetri noticed Felix tighten his grip around her waist. He thought nothing of it however.

"Felix. Master Aro has been asking about you. You haven't fed yet, and we are set to leave soon." Demetri said bluntly. He noted the onyx color of Felix's eyes and looked between him and the human girl.

"You know he won't let you…" Demetri whispered low enough so that it would pass over the girl's ears and go straight to Felix.

Felix's eyes narrowed. He knew what he had to do.

_Mmm, what'd you say?  
Mmm, that you only meant well  
Well of course you did_

"I'm so sorry Cecily." Felix murmured as he leaned into her.

"Felix, I don't – "

Cecily choked on her words as Felix bit into her neck. The warm blood that he had willed himself to resist for the past few months now flowed freely down his throat and he couldn't help but feel deep sorrow for her – his friend, his love.

When Felix pulled away, he merely stared at Cecily. Her eyes were closed but he could still see the last tear she had shed. It hadn't been of happiness; it had been of pain. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes, still clutching her limp, drained body in his arms. He kissed her once more on the lips, this time living a light red stain of blood on them. _Her_ blood.

_Mmm, what'd you say?  
Mmm, that it's all for the best  
Of course it is_

Demetri walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Felix looked up at him and nodded. He rose from the bed and left his room, going to the elevator, still carrying Cecily.

Felix took her to the burning chamber where the Volturi disposed of the dead tourists. He lay Cecily's body down carefully, taking care not to look at the pile still waiting to be burned. She was placed apart from it in her own place on the marble floor – of course, the Volturi had to do everything in a grandiose fashion, no matter how morbid the situation was.

Felix made his way to the Volturi hall, where he found the entire guard, the three leaders, and even their wives, waiting to depart for forks. Aro came to greet him and he knew what to expect. He held his hand out and Aro took it. Felix merely looked ahead with hardness in his eyes.

"Oh, Felix. Well…I know you understand why you had to kill her." Aro murmured.

Felix said nothing.

* * *

_Mmm, what'd you say?  
Mmm, that it's just what we need  
You decided this  
What'd you say, oh, what did you say?_

During the flight, Felix spent his time staring out of the window. Demetri had noticed that his friend wasn't his normal self.

"Felix, what the hell is the matter with you?" Demetri muttered. "You've been acting like this since we left. Is it because of that girl?"

"She wasn't just a girl." Felix hissed.

Demetri was in shock. "You mean…"

"Yes. It wasn't just a fling. She was mine. And I was hers. And now…she is dead."

"Felix…"

"Drop it. The less I can think about her, the quicker I can forget her."

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cutouts  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

Felix spent the rest of the flight hardening his emotions. He pushed Cecily to the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and instead devised ways to kill the Cullens.

* * *

_Oh no, you don't care a bit  
Oh no, you don't care a bit  
Uh-uh, you don't care a bit_

Felix eyed the Cullens and the pack of wolves, as well as their reinforcements. Like they would help. When he lay his eyes on Bella, he smirked.

"You look good, immortality suits you."

_You don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit_

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I don't write a lot of sad endings, so this was a bit new for me.

_- _Symphonic Aria_  
_


End file.
